


Danganronpa 39!

by River_On_Down



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_On_Down/pseuds/River_On_Down
Summary: Ever wanted to see some vocaloids characters in a Danganronpa setting? Well I did so here we are! Pretty self explanatory there and you readers get to even participate! Woo!
Kudos: 16





	1. General info

Welcome! After binging danganronpa 1, 2, Ultra Despair Girls and v3, I wanted to write my own Danganronpa style fic, except with vocaloid characters because I also love vocaloid :3 

So! Some heads ups and pointers before y'all read this:  
• Katsu Kuroneko and Terry Sabbath are Utau OCs made by me and my sister. Katsu is my sister's and Terry is mine. 

• This fic will be written from Gumi's point of view, making her the Makoto/Hajime/Kaede of this AU

• All the vocaloids and UTAUs personalities, while they're based on whatever their Wiki says about them, will also have my personal headcanons about them to flesh them out more as the fic goes on. Don't bother complaining about how I write them because 1) I will ignore it and 2) I will delete those comments

• One of the "love interests" in this story (Katsu and Kaito) has an age gap (15 and 20 something, depending on how you see his age). I am fully aware of this and would like to point this out: FIRST I will never write any sort of sexual situations at all, let alone with these two. TWO this love is one sided and THREE I have permission from Katsu's creator to do this, so yeah

• The time I release chapters are not on a schedule so upload times will be sporadic. If you want to keep up with updates, I'm on Instagram @riverondown

• This fic is inspired by all 4 of the main games mentioned earlier so there may be spoilers. I will put warnings before such chapters. You have been warned.

• When it comes to free time events, I will leave it up to polls to choose who you wish to spend the day with! If no one votes I will use a randomizer. Get some audience participation going on here!

I believe that is all. I will add more if I forgotten anything or if something is pointed out to me. The next page will be about everyone's personalities and how I'm going to be interpreting them, that way you all have a better grasp on how they will be written and also flesh out Katsu and Terry since they're not official UTAUs yet. 

Enjoy the killing game, ya bastards :3


	2. Character Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little summary about all the character's personalities and a song recommendation for each one so that you can get a feel for how they sound and will act.

Kasane Teto: Slight tsundere, will tease her friends but never go too far. An optimist by nature but can also be mischevious at times. Very friendly and will only really be mad to others who make her mad or insult her friends  
Song: Aishite Aishite Aishite uploaded by RandomChannel

Gumi Megpoid: Described by friends as a goofball at times and can be a bit weird but friendly. Can be serious when the situation calls for it. Her and Luka are exes but still very good friends.  
Song: Ten-Faced uploaded by vgperson

Luka Megurine: Very soft-spoken and a gentle soul in general. Will try to mediate any conflict and always listens to others. Never gets angry no matter what someone does, just gets upset. Her and Gumi are exes but still very good friends.  
Song: Circus Monster uploaded by VocaCircus

Cul: Foul-mouthed rocker chick who acts tough. Will berate and belittle anyone who she sees as either an equal or lesser than her (such as Gumi, Anri Rune and Yumemi Nemu). On the other hand will listen no problem to authority figures such as Lumi, Leon and Terry).  
Song: Dream Eraser uploaded by Voca Vamp

Oliver: Very shy, only opens up to kind people. Scared of vulgar people such as Cul. His favorite people are Luka and Lumi. Will stand up for himself if necessary and will start yelling if someone pushes him to his limit.  
Song: Secrets of Wysteria uploaded by Steampianist

Lumi: A literal goddess-to-be from the sea who wish to bring hope to any and all humans. Although physically very fragile, she is strong mentally and can give off strong authoritative vibes despite her young age.  
Song: Itsumadeo uploaded by Crusher

Anri Rune: Always smiling and optimistic. Is very childish which makes her popular with kids. Has a tendency to talk too much too fast, to the point where she often stumbles over her own words and occasionally stutters.  
Song: Hallelujah uploaded by NicoNicoPAWAH

Avanna: Keeps to herself but has no problem conversing with others if they are the ones to approach her. Can be motherly to others and is a lover of all plant life.  
Song: 5AM uploaded by Pumpkin Head

Leon: Very cocky and a total playboy. Will openly flirt with anyone he has his eye on and is hard to take seriously. Despite all this, he will never be vulgar towards anyone and despises being called a pervert.  
Song: The World Tonight uploaded by Kekipi

Yumemi Nemu: Older sister to Gachapoid. Has put up with bullying in the past but never lets it get to her. Willing to stand up for others when they themselves cannot and has a strong sense of justice.  
Song: Inokori Sensei (Cover) uploaded by Catastrophe • Pika-P •

Mayu: Can come off cold and uncaring. Brutally honest almost to a fault and isn't afraid to say what's on her mind even if it'll hurt someone's feelings. Not easy to be friends with but will open up if someone takes the time to get to know her.  
Song: I Don't Wanna Know uploaded by RanVocaloidSubIta

SF-A2 Miki: Is a bit naive and too innocent when it comes to humans. Will sometimes even ask inappropriate questions to sate her curiosity. Very curious about everything but can have a surprisingly logical outlook on things.  
Song: Kokoro (Cover) uploaded by McKatherine

Zhiyu Moke: Boy genius who is also a total weeaboo. Loves talking about anything to do with his interests and will ramble on if not stopped. Is quiet and keeps to himself at first though. Has no interest whatsoever in topics that have nothing to do with his tastes.  
Song: Artificial Independence uploaded by EmpathP

Kaito Shion: Despite being one of the older ones, is very naive and a bit oblivious to certain situations. Wants to befriend everyone if he can and isn't put off by people rejecting him. Sees Katsu as a friend despite her protests.  
Song: 1/4 uploaded by VocaCircus

Katsu Kuroneko: A lover of both very cute things and very creepy things. Is madly in love with Kaito and would do anything for him. Has a strong connection with children and lives with her head in the clouds. Canon yandere for Kaito. Her half-brother is Terry.

Song: Disillusioned uploaded by Maretu

Terry Sabbath: Complete sociopath. Has little to no capacity to feel anything at all. Has only shown to slightly care for his half-sister Katsu. Has no problem threatening or acting violent towards others. Surprisingly attentive to his surroundings. Canon yandere to Big Al.

Song: One Eye's Monologue uploaded by kenzie


	3. Chapter 1

Mmm, so warm...

I wrap the blankets around myself tighter, trying to keep the warmth against me and catch a few more minutes of sleep. I almost fell asleep again until..

...wait. Something doesn't feel right.

I quickly get out of the bed only to rest my bare feet on cold hardwood flooring. I yank my feet back up onto the bed and I start looking around the room I woke up in.

"This isn't my room. Where am I?"

The room was clean but a bit plain for the most part. Smooth wood flooring, light green wallpaper with no patterns and some furniture. The bed was laid against one corner of the room with a small end table right next to it and a lamp on top of it. There was also a dresser and a desk along with a small but beautiful vanity. There was a window but whether it was dark out or they were covered, I couldn't quite tell without turning on the lights. I took a peek in the dresser and found that it was filled with clothes. MY clothes to be exact. Creepy...

There's was also a bathroom. It was plain as well, just a shower, sink and mirror. There was fresh towels too, which I thought was a bit odd. Is this like room service or something?

Just as I finished looking around, I hear someone talking outside my room. It actually sounded like a few people. I slipped my boots on and just as I open the door: 

"What the hell is this?! Where the fuck are we?!"   
A girl with long bright red hair was shouting at no one in particular, pacing in a circle. There was quite a bit of people here, 16 in all including myself. Some I recognized right away but there were others that I've never seen before. But right off the bat I could tell that everyone one here was a fellow Vocaloid or UTAU. 

"Gumi!" I heard someone shout my name and before I knew it I'm being hugged, the pink hair clouding my vision giving me a clue as to who it is.  
"Luka! You're here too?" I hold her out at arm's length, relieved to see that she isn't hurt.  
"Yeah. We all woke up here like you did. We were waiting for everyone to meet here so that we could get our bearings."

"Do you know where we are? Nothing looks familiar at all."

"No, no one does."

"Well it doesn't help that we don't know each other that well, maybe we should introduce ourselves too, make things-"

"Why?" The red haired girl was speaking to me this time, anger and a bit of fear clearly seen on her face.  
"This isn't some fucking meet and greet, we should be getting out of this insane place NOW!"

"Now Cul, I would think you'd know better than to yell at our friends here. We should work together and find out what exactly is going on and where we are. It would make things much easier and we'll be done quicker." The one who spoke was a tall girl with long white hair. The way she spoke was enough to make even the loud girl silent.

"I agree. We'll go around and introduce ourselves. Maybe we can figure out why we're all here together", I advised to everyone. 

"I'll start then. Gumi Megpoid here."

"Hello everyone, I'm Luka Megurine." Luka is my ex but we're still good friends. I'm glad for that.

The foul mouthed red haired girl was next. "The name's Cul. Don't mess with me and we'll get along just fine."

Next up was a kid with bandages covering one of his eyes. I've heard some of his work and it's amazing for someone his age.   
"Hi, I'm Oliver.", he quietly said before hiding behind Luka, scared. That's understandable given our situation.

The white haired woman that silenced Cul was next.  
"My name is Lumi. I am to be a goddess of the ocean and wish to bring my people's music and hope to the surface world."

Next was someone I never seen before.  
"I'm Anri Rune! I hope we can all get along!" The positivity she gives off is almost contagious 

"I'm Avanna. It's nice to meet everyone here."   
She had a bit of an Irish accent but her singing is absolutely beautiful.

"Leon. I hope to get to know some of you very well."  
Leon is such a playboy but a lot of people respect him, being the very first of our kind and all. I personally don't care for him that much.

Next up was a girl with twin drills. Everyone has heard of her at this point, she was pretty much as famous as Miku.  
"I'm Kasane Teto. Unlike everyone so far, I'm an UTAU but I hope despite that I hope we can all be friends!"

"I'm Yumemi Nemu. My singing has been described and love or hate but I don't let it bother me!"   
If I remember her and Gachapoid were actually brother and sister. How cute.

Next up was a girl wearing lolita-like clothing and carrying a stuffed rabbit. She seems quiet.  
"I'm Mayu."

"My technical name is SF-A2 Miki but everyone can just call me Miki. Nice to meet everyone!"  
She wasn't like everyone else. I could see where the joints connected like a doll and the way she moved seemed a tiny bit off. I then remembered she was an android.

Next was a serious looking boy who mostly kept to himself.  
"Zhiyu Moke. I think that's all you need to know for now."  
Harsh but fair enough.

Kaito was next but attached to his arm was a girl I've never seen before. She was grabbing onto his arm tightly like if she let go he would disappear.  
"I'm Kaito Shion. And this is my new friend Katsu!

The girl turned her focus towards everyone else, giving a big smile to everyone and releasing her grip on Kaito.  
"I'm Katsu Kuroneko. Hi everyone!" After that her attention went right back to Kaito. She must be head over heels for him. Too bad he's a bit oblivious when it comes to romance.

"Oh yeah, this is my brother Terry Sabbath. He's too cool for introductions", she said sarcastically, pointing her thumb next to her to who must be her brother.

He was leaning against one of the houses, ignoring everyone while listening to blaring music through headphones. There was something about him that seemed..kinda scary, especially in his face. Katsu smacked him on the shoulder to get his attention, telling him to pay attention.

"Alright, now that we got that done it might be best if we split up and take a look around. Maybe we can find a way out of here.", I holler to everyone.   
"We'll meet back here in a half hour."

"I'll come with you, Gumi", Luka said. She starts heading in a direction, me following next to her. We walk for a couple minutes and notice more buildings than just our cabins. There was all kinds of stores like for food, equipment, electronics and even a pharmacy. 

"This seems likes a town almost", I said to Luka. I see her taking a peek into what seems like an arcade. 

"I agree. The weird thing is that everything is clean. No dust or cobwebs and everything works."

"I wonder if we're the only people here, it's a little too quiet", I start to murmur to myself, feeling a little scared at the thought.

"That can't be it, Gumi. Someone had to keep maintenance on all these buildings, right?"

"Then..where are they?"

I could see the gears turning in Luka's mind as she took a look around and tried to come up with an answer for me. I wasn't expecting one though.

We kept walking in silence for a few minutes, growing increasingly anxious as we still see no sign of any other people. We run into a few of the others though.

Yumemi and Oliver checked out the cabins and found out that they all have the same layout except for the colored wallpapers.

Cul and Lumi found a small lake that's just deep enough to swim in and big enough to fit everyone comfortably.

Teto, Miki and Mayu checked out the insides of the stores and found out they were stocked with a wide variety of items, foods and supplies from all over the world. There was even a weapons store that had everything but guns.

Avanna and Anri found a functional small amusement park strange enough. All the rides work and nothing was broken according to them.

Zhiyu found a library stocked with books of a vast variety, both old and new.

Leon found a garden that grows all sorts of flowers, fruits and vegetables. It also grew poisonous plants such as hemlock and foxglove.

Terry checked out the pharmacy and found not only over the counter meds but also heavy duty prescription meds and even all sorts of poisons.

Katsu and Kaito didn't find much but they noted that there was no birds, bugs or even wind in the air.

Me and Luka were starting to get very worried. Where did we end up at? How could this place have all this stuff, no other people and even no wind? And what was with all the dangerous items that were just out for the taking?

The last thing we all found out was the most worrisome though. 

We heard a commotion going on a little farther ahead so Luka and I ran towards it. Maybe someone found a clue to help figure out where we are!

Oh how wrong I was though.

When we got to where everyone was gathered, I didn't know what to think. This can't be real, right? I mean, this would be ridiculous if this wasn't fiction. But one look at Luka's face was enough of an answer for me.

Cul was the only one moving and making noise, vainly trying to break down what appeared to be a giant glass wall. It was hard to see unless you were close to it. I tried to follow it with my eyes up to see how far it goes but it appears to fade away. It curves slightly inwards the higher it went and just as I was about to say what I think it was, Zhiyu beat me to it.

"It's a dome. A giant glass dome and it appears we're stuck in it."

Cul finally wore herself out and fell to her knees, not wanting to believe what she just heard. She looks like she's holding back tears but just barely.

"What kind of shit is this? I swear if I find out who did this to us-"

"Puhuhuhu. Well someone's excited to meet cute little old me! When wait no longer, for here I am!"

We all turned around, only to be greeted by a small...bear? Half of it was black while the other half was white. Despite it only being a couple of feet tall, there was a menacing aura coming from it.

"Now is that any way to greet your lovely host? I spent all this time getting things ready and not even a thank you, how rude!"

Nobody wanted to say anything. We were just baffled by everything and this was the icing on the cake. The only one who spoke, surprisingly was Terry.

"Ready for what, exactly?"

"My my my, you mean you can't guess? Why, your very own Mutual Killing Game!"

...say what now?


	4. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read note at the end of the chapter if you want to be involved in the audience participation bit!

It took a few seconds for everyone to process what the bear just said. Surely this was a joke, right? It really didn't say what I think it said, did it?

"Jeez, tough crowd. I was expecting something like 'Oh my God, really??' or maybe 'a killing game? You can't be serious!'" You could feel the sarcasm coming from it's words.

Putting on her tough facade again Cul steps forward, ready to kick the creature into the sun by the look on her face.  
"So you're the one who kidnapped and trapped us here?! You better let us out right now or I swear to God I'll-"

Just as her foot was about to connect with it's target, Cul was knocked off her feet and went flying back towards the crowd. She landed flat against the glass barrier, knocking the wind out of her and leaving her dazed. Lumi ran to her to make sure she was okay, leaving the rest of us speechless.

"Every game has to have it's rules, right kiddos? Rule number 1: no one shall act violent towards the game master! There's more but I'll let you guys figure it out for yourself, they're on your cell phones anyways."

Our cell phones? I haven't even thought to check it until now. Me and some of the others pull out their phones and we see an app that none of us recognize. The icon was the bears face but it didn't have a name. 

"While you all were sleeping like babies I went ahead and added just a few teennsy things to your phones. Don't worry, I didn't look through them! Although I was tempted. Puhuhuhu", smirking mischievously at us. 

We all had the same rules on our phones:

1) No violence towards the game master

2) There is no curfew and the entire area is open for exploring. As such, no doors have locks on them.

3) You may kill up to 3 people at a time.

4) If there's a murder where an accomplice participated, only the one who actually killed will be punished.

5) After every murder, time will be put aside for an investigation, followed by a group trial.

6) The killing game will end when there is 2 people left. After that a special even will be held to determine the real winner.

"You really want us to kill each other?" Yumemi said quietly, still looking down at her phone. Her hands were shaking slightly.  
"Why would you want that?"

"Why you ask? Man such predictable questions! Can't it be because I simply want to bring you despair? I'm a simple bear with simple needs, that's all. It's fun to watch people slaughter each other for their own selfish and 'totally justifiable' reasons!"

"So what if we don't want to 'play'?" Teto used air quotes when she said that, clearly not enjoying this 'game' we've been subjected to.

"Oh sweet precious child. It's not like you had a choice. You're here now, you might as well have fun. Really go all out! Slaughter someone with your bare hands, crush someone's skull in or if you don't like to get messy poison is always fun!"

Might as well ask while it's here.  
"So what is this group trial the rules mention?"

Monokuma lit up when I asked. "Well finally, someone who's asking some real questions! When 3 people find a dead body, an announcement will play on your phones telling you where to go. After that you'll have some time to investigate and figure out who the culprit, or 'blackened' is! That's where the group trial comes in. Figure out who the killer is, and only that person is executed. Buuuut, if the majority of everyone guesses the wrong person, then only the 'blackened' will live and get to leave unscathed! Everyone else meanwhile get a nifty group execution!

"Well, I believe I've worn out my welcome here. Toodle-oos~~", and just like that, Monokuma was gone.

Immediately cries can be heard from Yumemi and Oliver. Avanna and Luka went to comfort them, despite being just as scared. I would cry too.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" I didn't even hear Zhiyu come up beside me but there he was, a serious expression on his face as always. I decided to put at least a little reassurance in the air so after Yumemi and Oliver calmed down a little I tried to get everyone's attention.

"Okay look. Yes this is a pretty bad situation but we don't HAVE to kill. We're all friends, we all know each other in some way. I'm sure we don't have to worry about this. Let's just focus on how to get us all out of here and get back home."

I could tell my words reassured some of them a bit. I'm relieved to see that. The last thing we need is panic to ensue. Still though, you could feel the uneasiness in the air. And there was one question still on our minds: how did we even get here in the first place?

Unsure of what to do with ourselves now, we started making our way back to our cabins. Most of us went to our own rooms but Yumemi and Oliver went with Avanna into her cabin. I don't blame them for not wanting to be alone right now.

I didn't even realize Luka had followed me until I got to my front door. I let her go in first, both of us immediately throwing ourselves into the bed, still absorbing all the information thrown at us by Monokuma.

"You don't think anybody would actually kill someone here, do you?"  
Luka was looking at the ceiling when she said this, not wanting me to see the uncertainty in her face.

"No, of course not! I mean yes we have some interesting people here. Cul can be hot-headed sometimes and that Terry guy kinda scares me but I don't think even they would go so far as to kill someone. We'll find some way out of here, I can feel it."

"..thank you, Gumi. Your words reassured me."

"It used to be the other way around, huh?" I look over to her, still facing away from me but I can see a smile on her face. I hold back the urge to take her hand in mine, instead folding them across my chest.

"I should get back to my room now. Thank you for listening to my worries."

"It's no trouble, Luka. I'm always here to listen to your problems." I get up to open the door for her, giving her a hug as she lets herself out. As I close my door, I feel something wet drip down my face. Realizing it was a tear, I quickly wiped it away. Yeah, I still have feelings for Luka, I'm trying to move on.

Feeling utterly exhausted mentally, I climbed under the covers, falling asleep faster than I thought I would've, given our situation. Hopefully tomorrow we can start on a plan to get us out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alritey so here's how this is gonna work: there's gonna be 3 free time events happening in the next chapter. I'm gonna leave three different links to polls where you can vote for who Gumi spends time with! Be sure to vote on ALL THREE polls! These will be open for 7 days starting today! (I hope these links work. Or you can copy and paste)
> 
> First event: https://strawpoll.com/xcc3dake
> 
> Second event: https://strawpoll.com/18w1rf81
> 
> Third event: https://strawpoll.com/gaf5k5rf


End file.
